wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wizards in the Mist
I completed the quest to get crafting table but I didnt get it I sure wish I could help you. Make sure the Quest is complete or that the table isn't in the Housing portion of your backpack. If the Quest is complete and the table isn't there, contact Technical support through the Wizard 101 main page. RCWizard 23:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) She won't take my wood! I have 2 pieces of Mist Wood but Eudora won't take them. She keeps asking if I found any yet, which I did. I NEED TONS OF HELP. I just started yesterday too. :( if you got the wood before the quest she wont you have to find one after you talk to her. 17:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I can verify this problem. EDIT: I AM HAVING THE SAME PROBLEM!! PLEASE HELP! Please actually read the page before posting more of the same comment, the answer is below if you read on... i cant find mist wood! You need to beat the plunderers to the loot. There are some who think they can sell it to you, but can only sell it to the bazaar and have you buy it and then pay them for letting it go. Do NOT patronize them (don't give them business). They are generally the same people yelling out, "Rare Treasure cards here," and then not actually giving you the card. They are the reason for the shortage of mist wood. KI did raise the number of spawn points and the spawn rate, but it wasn't enough to overcome the plunderers. If no one gives them business, maybe they will stop. Or maybe it will become something that is just a part of your dorm in an ever-full trunk. That'd be nice, but it ain't likely. If this really bothers you, contact KI at the above link. RCWizard 00:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) (Disclaimer: this is my opinion based on minimal observation and some deductive reasoning. Others will disagree with me, well...) Where is the Mist Wood located? I've read a bunch of places, and started the quest, but I don't know exaley where to find the mist wood. I realise that there are plunderers, but where can I find/collect this wood for myself? In Wizard City, I've been able to acquire Mist Wood near General Akilles' Tower on Cyclops Ln. and at Sullivan's Tower on Colossus Blvd. I kept moving to less crowded servers and searching pretty much everywhere until I got some. RCWizard 00:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Do you have to be a subscriber to get the mist wood? I can't find the mist wood anywhere so I was wondering if this is a subscribers quest. I am not a subscriber and I don't know where to find the mist wood please help me! - Sophia swordstorm As stated above, Mist Wood can be difficult to find, especially during the day. It can be purchased at the Bazaar for reasonable prices. Couple of pieces of advise on buying Reagents here: Don't pay more than the asking price for that item from a Crafting Vendor, and do not purchase a Reagent when there are less than 50 pieces available. It's just not good economics. RCWizard 21:45, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The Key to Completing this Quest Buying Mist Wood from the Bazaar doesn't meet the requirement for the quest. The player must find some on his/her own, after he/she has started the quest. Mist would spawns in various places throughout Wizard City. You cannot acquire it through combat. Unicorn Way is a good place to look. As far as I know, Mist Wood ALWAYS spawns on grass. It looks like a couple of small logs, with some glowing mist stuff rising from it (hence the name). It's pretty common overall. If you're having trouble finding some, you could try switching realms. This is done by pushing the escape key, then clicking on the appropriate tab (far right I think) and choosing a new realm. Repatriator 11:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) If you have the quest and you are on that step, you can buy one from the Bazaar and the quest will advance.The same thing goes for The Razor's Edge but you have to craft the Daggers of Absolution twice.--Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 17:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I never completed the crafting of the 2 swords of absolution but now I am not sure what 2 swords are. Can anyone give the name of them so I complete the crafting. paul stormhunter crafting help Can anyone tell what the 2 swords of absolution are?